


空空幻（未完结）

by shen930



Category: all橙, 灿橙, 白橙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shen930/pseuds/shen930
Summary: 无脑快爽雷OOC预警注意避雷





	空空幻（未完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑快爽雷  
> OOC预警  
> 注意避雷

01.  
话说万历十五年，神宗不主事，一朝荒废，故世俗变故，奸臣主政，荒淫主道。天下四海九州，无不是没了那孔儒之教，好不荒谬哉。

却说这岱舆之地，有个风流子弟，生的是眉目俊朗，齿白唇红。这人单姓金，名讳为钟大，年岁弱冠。性情直爽，却是个多情的孽种。家底殷实，虽说是盐贩人家，但与那上头几位大宦官扯不清，因而在这岱舆之地也是数一数二。金氏夫妇单得钟大这一子，故百般疼惜，若不是及冠在即，怎舍得放他去四海五湖云游。

这故事便从这金钟大云游至蓬莱一处开始讲起。蓬莱一地，人道是天外仙境。黄毛鹤发，怡然自得。街上听得是机杼声，街贩奔走吆喝，摩肩接踵，好不快哉。这风流浪子云游至此，见此盛世景致，乐不思蜀，在此安顿下来不说。

蓬莱有一花柳巷，这花柳不是寻常所道的寻花问柳，却是那龙阳之情。巷中一馆名唤怡红馆，富庶官人来此寻欢作乐，每夜歌舞升平，好不快哉。又说这馆里供奉的是神仙人儿，寻常人家不得直视其容颜。金钟大打听到此，自然是想一探究竟。安排小厮前去报了金家的名，对面一听是岱舆金家，慌不迭便应了。

是夜，金钟大到了这怡红馆，馆主领着两个唇红齿白的小童出来作揖，便领了进去。金钟大直领着从侧上了二楼包房，门内跪坐一男子，听到来人，慌忙起身相迎。金钟大一瞥，这一看不要紧，只是把魂勾去罢了。

男子一双含情非情下垂目，薄唇殷红。长袍半敞，懒散半倚。正所谓：“梅花半含蕊，似开还闭”。男人瞧见金钟大生的是笑三分俏，犹比那妇道人家更觉可爱。两人这一看竟是直接看对了眼，一晌没人说话。

馆主见二人只是痴痴望着不言语，心下了然，领着小厮掩门退下。听着门栓扣紧，两人才如梦初醒般。金钟大脸颊飞红，作势佯装要走，被这男子拉了去。一阵打闹后在案几前坐下。一番交流下金钟大得知，男人名唤边伯贤。本不是这蓬莱人，只是流落至此身无分文，馆主见他有几分姿色，便在此落了脚。

几杯酒下肚，烘动春心。边伯贤瞧见金钟大粉面桃腮，喜欢的紧，引着他解衣上床，也不挑灭银灯。二人钻入青纱帐里，金钟大摸着边伯贤腰间那物，寸许长，怒张坚硬，心下窃喜，下边户里也不由出了水。他马趴炕上，捧着那物往嘴里吞。吃了一会儿，便吐了出来，道嘴酸。两人又捧着脸亲热，边伯贤抠挖那后户，见红皱皱软蓬蓬的，知道碰见了一个宝物，更甚欢喜。亲热了一阵，边伯贤令金钟大马趴在前，将那物直直往后户里捅入。金钟大只觉一块铁棍般塞在身子里，十分疼痛。当下要落泪，被边伯贤一阵好哄才作罢。过了一阵，金钟大道是后户瘙痒，便是做出莺恣蝶采来，嘴里喊着亲亲小汉子，往那物上撞去。两人乐极情浓，搂抱着一番云雨。良久边伯贤抱定其股，金钟大在其下承受其精，这才云雨毕，交股而眠。

次日醒来，边伯贤瞧见金钟大半醒的模样比昨日更甚标致，金钟大也忘不了昨日一番云雨情，两人依旧躺着，如胶似漆，含情脉脉，好似新婚的小夫妻一般。

这时却听屋外一阵嘈杂，只听一个豪爽的声音由远及近，嘴里说道：“怎的还不起床，莫不是真如妈妈所说那般遇到如意郎君了？”

这不知来者何人，又与金钟大的故事有何干系？

预知后事如何，且听下回分解。

 

 

 

02.  
上回说到边金二人耳鬓厮磨间，有人闯入门来。二人慌不择起身各整衣襟，边伯贤定睛一看来者，不免叫道：“好兄弟，莫不是存心来坏事不成？”来者笑道：“倘若如此，倒是边兄的不是了，又何故藏着掖着？”边伯贤冲呆立一旁的金钟大笑道：“你莫要理他，这厮姓朴，名灿烈。与我打小要好，彼此也不避讳什么。莫要害怕了他。”

听至此，金钟大方抬了眼看去，但见来者弯柔柔的新月眉，杏眼含春，犹是那半开莲花的唇，含着那异香兰麝——好一个张生潘安般的相貌！

门口早先守着的小厮进来递了茶，端上些果子盘碟，三人围坐下。此时朴灿烈已将金钟大细细打量了一番，瞅见他颊上桃色未消，犹带几分慵色，竟是一双眼移不开去，好似有观不尽的容貌。这金钟大见朴灿烈这表人物，心里有了几分意。一来二去这二人不觉有些眉目传情。不一时，朴灿烈将一双箸拂落地下，弯身不急着拾箸，倒是在金钟大鞋头只一捏，金钟大笑起身颤，边伯贤问他，便道：“倒不知这风吹的惹人醉哩。”

食毕，金家的马车已经备在门口，边朴二人便倚在二楼穿堂栏杆上目送金钟大出门毕。

这之后金钟大时不时来怡红馆翻边伯贤牌子，两人好似一对新婚夫妻不说。又过了几日，边伯贤正倦坐屋内，慌不择妈妈敲了门便进来道：“金公子点名找你。”边伯贤连忙如梦初醒般起身，拿了铜镜端详一番，这才不慌不忙的引人进来。二人很快搂抱一处。一番云雨后，金钟大拨弄边伯贤两鬓碎发，口里漫不经意道：“好哥哥，我有事相求，可不知哥哥答应不得？”

原来这厮自那日遇见朴灿烈后便上了心，心想要边伯贤从中做媒，穿针引线搭上朴灿烈。这才有了今日这么一出。

边伯贤不答话，金钟大便凑上去又亲了两口嘴，嘴里“好哥哥”“亲汉子”的乱叫。边伯贤勉强道：“我这是自把叉杆倒，引了狼入室不成？”

金钟大不敢答，当下脱了裤跨坐边伯贤身上，分开两条腿引着那物入后户去，这样交合了一会儿又趴下身捏在手里舌尖舔了会儿。边伯贤这才起身将他翻了个个儿，在雪白屁股上拍了几拍，留下几个红巴掌印才罢休。当下扶着阳物肏入，尽力抽送，金钟大也将屁股往后迎凑，一吞一抽，响声不绝。抽了有千百回，二人双双泄了精，又搂抱了片时，边伯贤才撤出身用汗巾抹了不说。

一夜无话，倒是第二日入座间边伯贤提及这事，道：“你若是想要和那朴灿烈好，倒也不是不行，只是我从不和他争个什么，他有了的我就不要罢。你若是真想好了，我也不拦你。”金钟大见他行为苦涩，一时不得做主意。反倒好生劝慰了几句，慌忙走了。

看官且看，正所谓“情既相逢必主淫”，倘若金钟大这厮有一丝真情在边身上，倒也不至于狼狈而逃。到底肉身情欲占了七分去，这才没了判断。

且继续听——

又过不多日，自打金钟大去过了这怡红馆，其他宦楼小馆便再也入不了眼。在家好生消磨几天，终于忍不住又派人打点一番，让妈妈桑不惊动那边伯贤，径直领他从后走廊寻那朴灿烈去。二人入室锁了门，一番互诉情意，吃的酒浓，朴灿烈取了果儿用舌尖递送喂给金钟大吃，好一番取乐玩耍。金钟大也将边伯贤的事逐渐抛诸脑后，自当日时为始，不时由怡红馆后走廊来，和朴灿烈做一处。

毕竟不知金钟大与边朴二人如何周旋，日后又有何事何人的，且听下回分解。

 

 

TBC


End file.
